Our research program in the coming year will involve: (a) The characterization of defects in transport defective mutants of the arabinose binding protein. (b) Identification of the membrane bound component of the high affinity arabinose transport system. (c) Identification and isolation of the membrane protein associated with low affinity L-arabinose transport. (d) Primary sequence studies of the lysine-arginine-ornithine binding protein. (e) N.M.R. studies of the arabinose binding protein plus and minus ligand to ascertain any conformational changes.